Plans
by varietyofwords
Summary: Because sometimes friends have to stand up for what's right and fix the problems in their friend's life. CaseyCappie. One shot.


**Title:** Plans

**Fandom:** _Greek_

**Coupling:** Casey/Cappie

**Words:** 1,907

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **I started this a long time ago and found it half finished on my hard drive, so I cleaned it up and finished it. Enjoy!

"Alright, once again, if anyone knows who Sarah is," Cappie says as he pulls Vincent's head back to expose the same tattoo Ferret sported last semester on the same location. "Vincent and Ferret would appreciate it."

"Now, the next order of business," Cappie says as he rips a bright, yellow post-it note off of the unidentified pledge's clothing, "Capsloife."

He shots his Kappa Tau brothers a quizzical glance.

"Does anyone know what 'Capslofie' means?"

"Oh! Oh!" Beaver exclaims waving his band in the air like he's back in third grade.

"Yes, Beav," Cappie says.

"Cappie's love life," Beaver says with a satisfied smirk.

"400 points, Beav!" Wade yells giving Beaver a high five.

"Time out!" Cappie says, causing Wade and Beaver to stop their high five in midair. "Cappie's love life? What the fuck is this about?"

"We're worried about you, Cappie," Rusty states matter-a-factly.

"We all are," Wade says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah," Mike chimes in before passing back out.

"Guys, come on. Is this an intervention or something because I distinctly remember rule number thirty-seven. No interventions at the house without the presence of ones parents."

"Chaucer?" A crackly voice emits from the phone in Wade's left hand.

"Mom?" Cappie questions before turning his attention back to the whole group. "You called my mother!"

"We had to, Cap," Jake states. "Rules and what not.

"Chaucer, I know this Cassie girl…"

"This is un-fucking-believable!"

"Chaucer Charlemagne Cappington! How many times have I told you now to interrupt you mother?"

"You called my dad too!" Cappie bemoans.

"Rules," Jake says with a shrug.

"Now, Chaucer," Cappie's mom starts again.

"Chaucer?" Pledge Chip says followed by a hearty laugh before Cappie smacks him on the back of the head.

"Chaucer, I know this Cassie girl is important to you but you really must let it go. Wade has told me all about her cheating ways and I think…."

"You _talked_ to my mom!"

Wade just shrugs his shoulders in response.

"Chaucer!" Cappie's father yells from another phone somewhere in the room.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Chaucer," his mom starts again. "You know we love you but you have to let g…" The phone lines go dead and everyone in the room looks at one another.

"Solar power. Probably started raining," Cappie explains with a shake of his head. "Anyways, thanks guys but no thanks. I have it under control."

With that Cappie stands to exit the common room. Wade and Jake jump up from their positions on the couch and rush over to block Cappie's exit. Furrowing his brow, Cappie frowns and turns to exit out the other doorway but is greeted by Heath and Scott. Beaver grabs his shoulders from behind and pulls him back into his chair.

"Guys, I have a new girlfriend," Cappie explains as Beaver keeps a tight hold on his shoulders.

"Oh, you mean the same girl who you said would get you back with Casey?" Wade questions.

"You're sleeping with Rebecca Logan!" Rusty exclaims. Beaver, who still holds a candle for Rebecca, lets go of Cappie's shoulders and walks out.

"Beav! Beav, come on!" Cappie calls after him.

"He holds a candle for her just like you hold a candle for Casey," Heath explains.

"I don't hold a fucking candle for anyone," Cappie reaffirms everyone.

"Yeah, right," Josh exclaims with a roll of his eyes. "You didn't make a ten year plan after your little midterm rendezvous. Or sit around the house waiting for her to show up after Evan-fucking-Chambers broke up with her. And your hopes weren't crush when she only _used_ you to get..."

"What I do is my fucking business."

"No, man," Heath says. "When we have to walk girls home at two in the morning because you called out _her_ name during sex, it becomes our business."

"When you sit around the house eating ice cream and watching _Never Been Kissed_ because she broke your heart again and ruin _our_ parties, it becomes our business," Scott informs him.

"When you stop talking to us because she walks by, it becomes our problem," says Jake.

"She's my sister and you're my brother. It's my problem," Rusty mumbles.

"I'm _fine_."

"Come off of it, Cappie," Wade says. "She strings you along, breaks your heart, sends you into a cleaning spree, and then you wind up drunk and passed out at The Lunchbox."

"Alright, I get it," Cappie says. "But I don't say anything about Beaver's semi-obsession with Rebecca or how Heath is still hung up on Calvin. I don't say anything about how Wade believes that the Sigma Gamma Alphas are _really_ the hottest girls on campus. And, Rusty, I don't say anything about how you're _still_ not over Jen K, despite breaking up with her. So, why don't you get off of my fucking back? Because I'm not on yours!"

"Cappie, we're just trying to help," Rusty says.

"Well, don't!" Cappie yells before storming out of the house.

"That didn't go well," Rusty informs the already knowing crowd.

"No shit," says Wade. "On to Plan B?"

--

"Casey," Wade says as Casey Cartwright climbs the steps of the Zeta Beta Zeta house arm in arm with Ashleigh.

"Wade?" She questions. "Beaver? Rusty? Heath?" Every time Casey says another name, another Kappa Tau seems to step out of the woodwork.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"We need to talk," Wade says.

"Okay…"

"Case, can we go somewhere else?" Rusty asks gesturing to the handful of ZBZs on the front lawn and porch.

"Uh, is this like gang rap or something?" Casey asks unnerved by Beaver eyeing her body up and down.

"More like an intervention," Wade mumbles.

--

"We want you to leave Cappie alone," Beaver says right out.

"Casey, you're a nice girl but not to Cappie," explains Wade. "You string him along. Make him think he has a chance."

"I do not," Casey says immediately jumping to her own defense.

"Yeah, Casey. You do," Rusty says.

"Rush night," Wade says.

"Midterms," Beaver suggests.

"Last Monday when you started out a conversation about the prohibition party with the words 'I'm hoping you and I can start over,'" says Heath.

"I appreciate your concern but Cappie is a big boy who _knows_ I am not "stringing" him along. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to."

Wade grabs her arm as she attempts to walk away. "Casey, we're just tired of watching our friend get his hopes up and then being crushed when you break his heart again," Wade says.

"Did you ever think that maybe I also had to nurse a broken heart?"

And with that, Casey rips her arm away and storms off.

"Plan C," Heath suggests.

--

"Guys, I have a date with Rebecca in thirty minutes, so this better be quick," Cappie says as Wade, Rusty, and Beaver lead him out to the backyard.

A ping-pong table sits in the middle of the yard where the rest of the Kappa Taus are assembled. On top of the table are nine plastic cups, a white ping-pong ball, and two woddern ping-pong paddles.

"So we figured with the second annual Kappa Tau Gamma versus Omega Chi Delta pledge beer-pong battle, spring edition, coming up next week, Spitter here needs to practice," Wade says. "And since you used to be the master at beer-pong, we need you to play against him."

"Wait," Cappie says stopping dead in his tracks. "I see what you all are doing."

Everyone freezes.

"You all want me to get schooled by a pledged. One who can't hold his liquor, at that."

Everyone lets out a collective sigh of relief.

"Yeah, man," Wade says hoping it will work.

"Eh. Well, for the sake of beating Omega Chi, I'll do it," Cappie says picking up a paddle.

--

"Cappie," Rebecca whispers into his ear. Cappie groans and flips over onto his back. The stench of alcohol doesn't deter Rebecca in her attempts to wake up her passed out date.

"Cappie…"

"Coconut Custard," he mumbles which causes Rebecca to pause.

_Coconut Custard?_

"Cappie!" Rebecca yells to no avail. She reaches down and runs her fingers lightly down his arm. "Cappie…"

"Casey," Cappie says breathlessly. "I love you."

Rebecca freezes.

"Love you more, Case," Cappie mumbles against the pillowcase.

Rebecca removes her fingers from his arm and flees the room, rushing out of the house past Wade, Heath, Rusty, and Beaver.

"Looks like Plan C is a go," Wade says as they watch Rebecca rush down the street towards the ZBZ house.

--

The slam of the front door brings a scornful look from Lizzi and another one from Casey. The dinning room is full of ZBZs working on homemade gifts for the Cyprus Ridge Retirement Home's residents.

"You!" Rebecca yells directing her anger at Casey.

"What?" Casey sputters backing up against the wall.

"You! You still have him wrapped around your fucking finger. 'Love you more, Case?' You know, Cappie and I could be together if there was no Casey-fucking-Cartwright in this world."

"Language, Pledge Rebecca!" Lizzi scolds.

"Can it, hag!" Rebecca yells before turning her attention back to Casey. "Why is it that every fucking guy on campus is _still_ hung up on you? You broke up with him and he _still_ loves you! Un-fucking-believable."

"Rebecca, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Because word has it that every time you get hurt by Evan, you go running back to Cappie and hurt him again. But no, he can't see what's coming because he loves you! He loves you! He loves _you_!" Rebecca screams and forces Casey farther against the wall.

"Rebecca," Ashleigh says trying to step in but stops with Rebecca throws her a threatening glare.

"So, you know what," Rebecca says as she jabs Casey with her finger. "I give up because I don't think he'll _ever_ get over you. But you, you have to stop all of this. He is not your fucking safety net, so stop breaking his heart!" Rebcca yells before turning and storming off.

"And you know what Casey Cartwright, you're not over him either," Rebecca calls over her shoulder as she storms up the stairs.

--

"Cappie," Wade says walking up to the president of Kappa Tau's door four days after Rebecca stormed out of Cappie's room.

"Cap! We have to get going. Gotta do that community service stuff," he says as he opens the door.

Lying in bed, entangled in the sheets, are Cappie and a girl with blond hair. Wade sighs with frustration that their plan didn't work and begins to walk over to Cappie's side of the bed. He picks up a stick lying on the floor of Cappie's floor in order to poke him without having to touch his naked friend's body. Leaning in, he suddenly realizes that he recognizes the blonde in bed.

"Casey?" The girl stirs and Wade gets a better look at the blonde's face.

He drops the stick and shuts the door behind him. Walking down the hall, he walks right into Beaver, Keith, and Rusty who are all huddled at the top of the stairs.

"Where's Cappie?" Keith asks.

"Don't worry about it, man," Wade reassures him.

"What does that mean?" Rusty asks.

"Let's just say that Plan C was a winner." Everyone in the small group smiles and they start to head down the stairs.

"Wait," Rusty says pausing at the top of the stairs. 'That means he and my sister…Gross!"


End file.
